Moderate drinking has been associated with risks and benefits. Increased risk of breast cancer and benefits to bone/cardiovascular functions have been identified. In addition, moderate drinking has been positively associated with cognition. Similar risks/benefits have been associated with estrogen replacement therapy (ERT). ERT has been found to be associated with cognition but the finding is difficult to replicate. Previously, we suggested that this may be due to confounding variables, suggesting that differences in drinking patterns may cloud study interpretation. As predicted, our data support the idea of independent and interactive effects of moderate drinking and ERT use. We now theorize that moderate drinking influences cognition within a complex system of mediating variables that includes behavioral factors and overall physical/mental health. We propose that ERT participates in this theoretical model but recent changes in attitudes toward ERT, coupled with changes in recruitment potential for ERT research has resulted in a reformulation of the proposed conceptualization and design for investigation of these relationships. Six groups of postmenopausal women (total N=180) ranging from no reported alcohol consumption, through moderate drinking patterns, and up to heavier drinking practices will be included in this longitudinal project. ERT use will be assessed and applied as a covariate. Neuropsychological performance will be measured using a streamlined test battery that addresses specific cognitive processes. Behavioral [i.e., diet (including smoking) and exercise] and health data (physical and mental health) will be collected to calculate health-related behavior scores and physical/mental health-risk scores. Short-term benefits include identification of specific mediating factors that serve to influence the alcohol/cognition relationship. Long-term benefits include an increased understanding of the associations between alcohol consumption and overall health (including cognition), and the influences of specific health-related behaviors.